A Flash Translation Layer (FTL), or map, provides a translation from logical block addresses (LBAs) in a logical block address space (such as used by a host) to physical addresses in a non-volatile memory (NVM) of an input/output (I/O) device, such as a solid-state disk/drive (SSD). Solid-state disks/drives (SSDs) using some NVM types such as NAND flash use garbage collection (or recycling) to reclaim free space created when an logical block address (LBA) is over-written with new data (rendering a previous physical location associated with that LBA unused). Garbage collection causes write amplification—a multiplicative factor on the amount of host data written versus the amount of data written to NVM. There are multiple components of write amplification, including a data component of write amplification (termed data write amplification) and a map component of write amplification (termed map write amplification). The data write amplification arises from recycling of host write data (also termed user data). The map write amplification arises from a need to save the FTL non-volatility and any necessary recycling of the FTL. In SSDs that reduce the user data, the map write amplification is a larger fraction of the total write amplification, since the data write amplification is decreased. It would be desirable to have a method and/or apparatus for implementing a flash translation layer with lower write amplification.